This invention relates to a tooth cleaning slurry. More particularly, this invention relates to a tooth cleaning slurry containing small particulate materials which aid in the removal of foreign substances adhering to the teeth.
Traditionally, teeth have been cleaned by using a toothbrush with the aid of toothpaste or toothpowder. Toothpaste and powder have the same basic composition, both contain a mildly abrasive substance such as a finely powdered calcium carbonate and a detergent or soaplike material. However, such cleaning compositions are abrasive to the teeth and gradually wear away the enamel and/or cementum which form the outer part of the tooth. Although enamel is the hardest material in the human body and covers the crown of the tooth, it may be still worn away by abrasives.
On the other hand, if teeth are not properly taken care of, food substances lodge between the teeth and plaque, a gelatinous accumulation of bacteria and salivary mucin, form on the teeth.
Daily cleansing of the teeth is essential to keep the teeth clean and the gums stimulated and firm. The lack of proper cleansing of the teeth causes the bacteria living on the exposed surfaces of the teeth to cause food particles to ferment, which fermentation forms an acid that destroys the tooth enamel. After tooth enamel has been destroyed, the dentin underlying enamel is also attacked, and cavities are formed.
Within the past several years, alternatives to the toothbrush have been developed which usually take the form of a water spray directed against the teeth. While the water is not abrasive to the teeth as are the materials found in toothpaste, a thorough cleaning job is still not obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that will effectively remove plaque and food particles, but which is not abrasive to the teeth.
it is a further object of this invention to provide a slurry for the cleaning of teeth whereby the slurry contains particulate particles which are softer than the surface of the teeth but which effectively remove plaque and food particles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning teeth utilizing an aqueous slurry of particulate materials which are softer than the surface of the teeth.